onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackroot Pirates
The Blackroot Pirates (黒ルート海賊 burakku ru-to kaizoku) are a pirate crew from North Blue. They are one of the four pirate crews of the fanfiction Age of the Four Seasons, and are led by the mysterious Aeris Kaiyou. The "Blackroots" are named after the dark secrets all of the crewmembers seem to carry. They were first referred to as the Blackroot Pirates by Rear Admiral Zepour Lilura after revealing information about the "Reaper of Morana." The crew first sailed on a nice sized boat that had one cabin (think of the boat that Luffy and Sanji used to get to Nami during the Arlong Arc); they would later get the Nostagia from their shipwright on Ricordo Island. The Blackroots currently consist of seven members whose combined bounties equal image:Bsymbol.gif17,125,000. Crewmembers Kaiyou seems to gather people that she generally likes. As the autumn crew, they're full of mystery and dark secrets. They're able to frighten many people by their names. They all carry something that makes them all mysterious. "There was a darkness that was laid upon us. The veil of death radiates from us, and yet the evil is no closer to losing." - Veita Clemens For more information see Professions and Capabilities. Crew Strength The Blackroot Pirates is relatively a small pirate crew, yet dangerous for their ability to be "moody" by many island residents. One moment their yelling at their captain to not run into a person/wall/pillar/etc., the next they're fighting a battle against people that annoy them. Each of the crewmembers has shown proficiency in either melee based fighting style or weapons. The majority of the crew seems to favor weapons. Also a few of them have eaten one of the devil fruits. The crew is hands down fearsome fighters in their own right. The ones that do most of the damage during battles would be the captain, the first mate, the sniper/gunner, and the navigator. They're known for their group attacks that instill fear and horror to their enemies. Professions and Capabilities Relationships The crew centered around their captain. They each value friendship and justice very highly. They're usually a pretty quiet crew. Many of them tend to keep to themselves when on the ship. However, there are moments when the ship is very lively and loud. One of the major themes is how as each of them slowly learns the dark secrets that each of them hold; the crew themselves grow closer to each other. They show how committed they are to each other, to the extreme point of giving up on their own dreams and lives for one of their own. Goals/Dreams Each member of the Blackroots has a dream or goal that they want to achieve. While these are the reasons for living and traveling with Kaiyou's crew, they all seem to hold a dark secret that somehow ties them to their pasts. *Kaiyou's dream is to learn about the "Reaper of Morana." She first learns about it on Laqueus. Later she dreams of traveling to the Grand Line. *Raiein's dream is acquire one of the legendary swords in order to kill a certain beast that ravaged his homeland. His second dream is to help Kaiyou achieve her dreams. *Nero's dream is to fulfull his childhood promise to find a sea goddess. *Lyall's dream is to find a pack and protect them. Locations Visited The Blackroot Pirates have traveled to many locations and have become known as a dangerous crew. North Blue #Aki no Fuyu - Aki no Fuyu means Autumn's Winter. This is where the story begins and is Kaiyou's home island. #Laqueus - Laqueus means Trap Island. This is Raiein's entrance island. The island was recently attacked by a beast, buring all of the towns, except one, and leaving the Marine Base untouched. #Maple Island - This is Nero and Lyall's entrance island. The island has a major city called Loki that is known for its festivals and parties. This island also has a big Marine base stationed there. History Not Available as of yet. Trivia The Blackroot Pirates were created by KairaKara101. Related Articles External Links Age of the Four Seasons- The fanfiction in which the Blackroot Pirates are the one of the main protagonists. Category:KairaKara101 Category:Crews Category:Age of the Four Seasons